In trade shows, museums, theme parks, video games, and many other attractions, multiple displays are typically utilized for multiple exhibits or even for a single exhibit. This is also the case with some single entity shows, wherein multiple exhibits are contained in one hall and a viewer is allowed to roam from exhibit to exhibit.
With some trade shows and with some exhibits, a user is provided a tape recorder. These type of situations are referred to as "walking tours". In a walking tour, the user is provided with the tape recorder and is instructed to turn the tape recorder on and go to the defined exhibit number. At the end of the description of that exhibit, the user is instructed to turn off the tape recorder until they go to the next exhibit. At the next exhibit, the tape recorder is again turned on and the narrative continued.
In another type of system, some type of receiver could be utilized with separate transmitters disposed at each location. When a user comes within a particular transmit range of a given transmitter, the information is received. One disadvantage to this type of system is that with respect to "overlap", wherein two transmitters of the same frequency are transmitting in overlapping areas. If this occurs, there is a strong possibility that there will be some interference or incorrect signal reception. If more than one audio or data channel is provided with any receiver, this typically will require two or more separate RF channels. Further, there must be some method provided by which channels can be changed when going into a particular zone.